


"Ask me if I'm okay. Just ask."

by allthewayfromatoz



Series: HP Oneshots [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Autistic Draco Malfoy, Daddy Issues, Draco Malfoy Angst, Draco Malfoy is Upset at His Daddy, Father-Son Relationship, Gen, Implied Autistic Character, One Shot, Platonic Relationships, Short One Shot, and i now realize this was a vent in relation to my daddy issues and autism, implied autism, k so im looking at this a few months later, let me add some new tags real quick-, soooooo...., that's better, there, vent - Freeform, vent fic, which i didn't realize i had at the time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-18
Updated: 2020-06-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:26:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24788446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allthewayfromatoz/pseuds/allthewayfromatoz
Summary: If there's one thing Lucius doesn't know about Draco, it's this:
Relationships: Draco Malfoy & Lucius Malfoy
Series: HP Oneshots [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1776613
Kudos: 63





	"Ask me if I'm okay. Just ask."

"I just can't do it, okay?! I don't know how!"

"What do you mean you don't know how? Everyone knows how!"

"Well obviously not, seeing as _I_ don't! I just don't know how to talk to people!"

Lucius paced the room, flipping his hair with a scowl. The clicks of his perfectly polished shoes against the spotless tile floor rung through Draco's ears. It made his hair stand up on edge, his feet tap against the floor in a fidget, his back furl, his arms close around him in protection.

Lucius spun around to face Draco, his eyes aflame,

"Quit it with that little fidget of yours'! I've told you over and over again to stop, and you have yet to obey me! What are you, a child?!"

With glaring eyes, Draco looked up in desperation with gritted teeth,

"As I have told you millions of times before, I can't control it!"

"Stop with your rubbish excuses! You're lying, and you know it!"

Draco looked dumbfounded up at his father, incredulous. His nails dug into the skin of his arm as he tried to make his father understand.

"No, I'm not! I just act a bit differently, but you can't seem to accept that!"

"You'll grow out of it, trust me. I was a squirmish child but then my father managed to set me straight."

Draco's fists clenched harder around his arm,

"This is different! I'm different! I'm different from you! You need to understand that, and that I want something different from... _this_!"

"Shut up you idiot, you're perfectly fine the way you are."

"Says who."

Draco dared his father, meeting his eye with embers of the flame burning in his heart flecking in his irises. Lucius gritted his teeth and narrowed his eyes,

"Says me. I know best. I know you better than you know yourself. I know what you want. I know how you feel. I could probably get any question about you correct-"

"Really? Fine, answer this: am I okay?"

Silence engulfed the room. Lucius pulled back slightly but refused to surrender. Draco challenged in a steely whisper,

"If you don't know the answer, ask me. Ask me if I'm okay. Just ask."

Lucius could do no more than let out a small croak. Draco sighed,

"That's what I thought."

He finally broke the stare and strutted out of the room, leaving a speechless Lucius behind him.

**Author's Note:**

> Edit: I wrote this as a vent fic for the emotions I was feeling at the time and what I was dealing with (Draco has been one of my projection characters for a while now) and long story short I now realize that I'm probably autistic. :)  
> Edit #2: Upon conversation with my friends, it seems that I may also have ADHD. Add that to the list...


End file.
